1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pneumatic vehicle tire and more particularly to a novel vehicle tire having internal structural ribs or braces capped with a rubber tire so as to support a vehicle upon deflation thereof.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been a conventional practice to provide pneumatic or inflatable tires for automobiles or other vehicles which upon accidental deflation failed to support the vehicle. In such an instance, the vehicle is not under control of the operator and substantial damage is caused to the tires, vehicle and possibly to the operator and passengers thereof.
Some attempts have been made to produce pneumatic tires which slowly deflate so that the vehicle is partially supported until the driver or operator can bring the vehicle to a controlled stop. In some instances, a plurality of bladders or inner tubes are provided which deflate in sequence to provide temporary support of the vehicle during the aforementioned efforts of the operator to gain control. Also, pneumatic tires have been substantially reinforced with plastic fibers and/or steel belts or the like in an effort to support the vehicle after deflation of the tire. Some of the tires which have been provided for safety purposes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,540,414; 1,387,529 and 1,379,843. Although wheels patterned after the inventions disclosed in these letter patents have been successful for some safety purposes, these vehicle wheels are of a solid variety and do not provide for a soft ride for occupants of the vehicle. Also, should the tire fail, the vehicle will lose control and the operator cannot further drive the vehicle without substantial damage to the wheel. In some instances, the tread may separate from the wheel structure which is, of course, undesirable.
Another problem residing with conventional vehicle tires resides in the fact that no warning is given to the vehicle operator upon collapsing or reduction of pressure in the tire. Also, some pneumatic tires will not permit retreading or recapping once the tread has been substantially worn.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a safety vehicle tire which will provide a warning upon collapse or deflation to the vehicle operator and which will support the vehicle during collapse or reduction of pressure so that the operator may continue to maintain control over the vehicle.